Multiplayer
Multiplayer Multiplayer returns with all new game modes, guns, attachments, and grenades. A new feature that was missing from Black Pegasus is the killstreak system, much like the one from Call of Duty. 1453371_715471221817121_1711553790_n.jpg|Destruction selection in create match screen. 1010621_715470535150523_1158967162_n.jpg|Bomb squad selection in create match screen. 1459096_715470468483863_214362991_n.jpg|Team battle selection in create match screen. 1610091_715470451817198_183385687_n.jpg|Capture the flag selection in create match screen. 1622172_715470545150522_395725977_n.jpg|Zone control selection in create match screen. 1656175_715470488483861_1232477780_n.jpg|Battle selection in create match screen. 1900054_715470518483858_299716205_n.jpg|Team manhunt selection in create match screen. 1901895_715471235150453_1697519766_n.jpg|Manhunt selection in create match screen. Battle An every man for himself type of game mode. The first player to reach the kill limit (25 default) wins the match. Any kill with any weapon(Primary,secondary), kill streak, equipment, granade or special (Throwing knife) will count to your score. Tip: Using a sniper rifle is not reccommended, as your flanks will be unprotected and opponents will be spawning all around you. Use a rifle or SMG, with a shotgun as a secondary. Make sure to have lots of ammunition on hand, as there will be targets readily available. Capture the Flag Team based game, the objective is to return the enemies team flag to your base. You can only score if your flag is secured at your base. The winner is the team that reaches the score limit or has the best score before the time ends. Team Battle The goal is to earn points for your team by killing the opposing team members. First team to get to the score limit wins the match. Manhunt Free for all. Find the flag and hold it for as long as you can to gain points, one point is won aprox. every 2-3 seconds. The first player to reach the score limit or the player that has the most points when time ends wins the match. Team Manhunt Team Based. Find the flag and hold it to score pointsw for your team, one point is won aprox. every 2-3 seconds. The first team to reach the score limit or the team that has the most points when the time ends wins the match. Zone Control Team based. Capture and protect the 3 zones to gain points. Each capture point generates 1 point every 2-3 seconds. First team to reach the score limit or the team that has more points when the time runs out wins the match. Destruction The KPR team must protect the hacking devices on the map. Phantom Unit team must destroy the devices before the time runs out, the devices can be destroyed by shooting, detonating equipments or grenades. The life is shown on the screen and the remaning and destroyed devises is also shown in the screen. Bomb Squad The KPR team must find and plant the bomb on one of the two locations available in the map. Phantom Unit team must prevent the bomb placement or defuse it before detonation. Kill Streaks *'3 Kills -' Satellite Scan: Provides the position of all enemies on the radar. *'5 Kills -' Airstrike: Calls in a pricision airstrike to a random enemy player *'7 Kills -' Turret: Places a powerfull turret that auto-locks on and shoots enemy players who get to close. *'11 Kills -' Helicopter Support: Calls in an attack helicopter that shoots enemy players within sight *'13 Kills - '''Bomber Plane: Calls in a bomber plane that carpet bombs the center of the map. *'20 Kills - '''Nuclear Missile: Calls in a nuke with a 15 second countdown, which kills everybody in the match and ends the game. (Note that for every person on your team that dies from the nuke, kills get deducted from you.) Note: You cannot use your killstreaks to work towards other killstreaks, i.e. you get a turret (7 kills) and your turret gets you 4 kills, you won't get a helo (11 kills). Sudden death Sudden death can be presented in battle, team battle, manhunt, team manhunt and zone control. In this case the player or team that scores one point wins the match. Nucelar Missile (NUKE) The NUKE is a kill strike that requires 20 kills without dying. In any game mode if a player activates the NUKE, the player or players team wins the match automatically (Score or points do not matter when NUKE is activated) after the nuclear timer which consists of 15 seconds, instantly killing every player in the match.